harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Trio
I think that if draco malfoy's gang gets a page then I think that the main trio (Homione,Ron and Harry) should get an article. I have to agree with the unsigned man.--Station7 21:31, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I put in an organisation infobox. Someone should put in history. Dissolved I honestly don't think that the trio dissolved because if Harry married Ginny and Ron married Hermione, that meant that they were brothers and sisters in law, so they would have been extremely close, right? [[User:Scarletmoon579|'Scarlet'moon579]] (Talk to me!) 23:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I agree that they did not dissolve, then again this was not an official organization. Also, this is just a disambig page, there should not be an article or infobox. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 01:36, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Canon/Disambig As has been noted in past edit comments, was intended to be a simple disambiguation page, not an article. I would expect that if people are being referred to this article through a link, the link in question would normally be referring to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, and I would be in favour of the page being edited to only reference them. Furthermore, has the term "trio" ever' been used in any established canon to refer to those three? I know it's never been used in the books, I'm 99% certain it's not in the films, but I'm afraid my knowledge of any content of the video games comes almost entirely rom this wiki, so somebody correct me if it is mentioned in one of those. Because if it isn't, then the page should also be edited to reflect that. ProfessorTofty 17:53, January 15, 2012 (UTC) It wasn't used in the PS2 versions of CS, PA, GF, or OP, to be sure; I'm not entirely sure about HBP or DH, though, and it may have been referenced in a different version of the game. --Hunniebunn (talk) 22:12, October 4, 2012 (UTC) The Trio theme The name "Trio" is used in the title of the soundtrack theme "The Trio theme." Would we say this is enough to now consider the term officially canon? ProfessorTofty (talk) 04:16, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Blood Status The Statement "Interestingly, the members of the Golden Trio have all three of the Blood statuses of the wizarding world as Harry is a half-blood, Ron is a pure-blood and Hermione is a muggle-born." Does not quite equal out to whats in the books.. Yes Ron is Pureblood and Hurmione is Muggle Born, But Harry is not half blood, since his mom and dad are both wizards, and both attended Hogwarts (making them both magical) 22:27, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :Lily was born to two muggles. Therefore she was muggle-born. And muggle-born (Lily) plus pure-blood (James) equals half-blood (Harry) :) --'Am I annoying you yet? If not, let me know when I am.' 22:29, March 22, 2013 (UTC). ::So does that mean if Harry Potter would of married a Muggle, his kids would of been quarter-blood, because Harry is half blood and the (Mom) is muggle? Or Being that he married Ginny, does that make their kids 3 quarters blood? :::Any muggle blood as far back as great-grandparents will make the kids either half-blood or less. In the case of Harry's kids, J. K. Rowling has confirmed that they're half-blood. --'"It is real, isn't it?" "It's real for us."' 22:35, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Still Confused...Blood Status was never easily understood to me. If they are less then half-blood then why call them half-blood? I really think that if both Mom and Dad are magical-nevermind the Grandparents status-it should make them pure blood cause they come from 1 magical dad and 1 magical mom (henx 100% magic) :Honestly, I've never really understood it too well myself. But J.K.R. says that grandparents matter to those who care. That one grandparent changes everything. --'"It is real, isn't it?" "It's real for us."' 22:40, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ::And to clarify, there's no such thing as "quarter-blood." You're either pure-blood, half-blood or muggle-born. Those that care don't bother with any further distinction beyond half-blood, because as far as they're concerned, you're tainted, pure and simple. ProfessorTofty (talk) 22:59, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Here's the link to the page on JKR's old site where she explains the distinctions. - Nick O'Demus 22:34, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Text introduction At the introduction of the text, it is written: "The trio is often allied with the Order of the Phoenix and Albus Dumbledore." Why often? In my opinion, the "Trio is always allied...". What do you all think? Andre G. Dias (talk) 14:06, March 4, 2014 (Brazil) The Silver Trio? Should we mention the Silver Trio (Ginny, Neville and Luna)in this article, I mean, they were important as well. They forgot one thing in the trivia... One thing that they forgot in the trivia was that they all had different pets. You know... Harry- Hedwig, owl Hermione- Crookshanks, cat Ron- Scabbers (aka Peter Pettigrew), rat So... yeah. Disambiguation Is this actually a disambiguation page? Looks like a regular organisation article to me.--Rodolphus (talk) 09:57, January 4, 2018 (UTC)